The keeper of her heart
by QueenMae
Summary: Staring at the heart Robin recalled a conversation Regina and he had a few days back. "When you hold a heart you control it." he recalled. A devilish grin crossed his face. If that's so, Robin could certainly have some fun with her tonight! Definately AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: Hi my lovely readers. This story has one crucial change- Regina never put a spell on her heart so she CAN be controlled. I would love to get some feedback as to whether this should be a one-shot or if you would like some more smut action! Enjoy!**

Robin lay awake listening to the sounds of the forest around him. On any other night this would bring him comfort and allow him to drift off to sleep, but not tonight. Regina had enlisted him with the task of guarding her heart. He rolled onto his side, his eyes focussing on the brown leather satchel. He could heart the dull thump of her heart... Thump thump... Thump thump.

Out if fear that the witch may attempt to reclaim her prize Robin had Roland sleep on the other side of the camp with Little John. It had been a long time since Robin slept alone but in actual fact with Regina's heart by his side he felt he wasn't completely alone.

Curiosity getting the better of him Robin opened the satchel and gently retrieved the heart. It was smaller than he imagined a heart should be, and there was an eerie swell of black mixed in with the blood red. Knowing it was _her heart _made his own beat faster. Over the last few weeks they had spent much time together discussing battle plans to defeat Zelena and Robin couldn't help himself from flirting with her. She was truly stunning, quick witted and put him in his place when she deemed him wrong. He had not felt drawn to another woman in such a long time and felt he lacked the skills to properly state his intentions.

Staring at the heart Robin recalled a conversation Regina and he had a few days back. "When you hold a heart you control it." he recalled. A devilish grin crossed his face. If that's so, Robin could have some fun with her tonight. But how did it work? He had never tried magic before, in the past he had done anything possible to distance himself from magic and the harm it caused. He held the heart close to his lips. He whispered her name but nothing happened. Maybe he was doing it wrong? He tried again and saw the heart begin to glow. "Regina... Can you hear my voice?... Listen closely..."

Regina lay asleep in her bed. She had finally drifted off to sleep after hours of tossing and turning. She had spent hours thinking about Zelena and why Cora would have given her up. And how would she defeat her if even Rumplestiltskin believed Zelena was stronger than her.

Images of Robin suddenly came to mind and she smiled in her sleep. "Milady, its time for some fun... Move your hand..." Unconsciously her hand moved to run gently along the satin fabric covering her flat stomach. Her breath hitched as she slipped her hand under her shirt, the chill of her cold fingers making her skin tense. She ran her fingers across her stomach, over her navel and up towards her breasts. Her hand gently massaged her left breast and she felt her nipple harden at her touch. "More Regina, play with your exquisite nipple, now..." Two fingers slowly pinched and teased her nipple and her mouth fell open allowing her to take a sharp inhale. The coil low within her began to tighten as she felt her arousal growing. Her eyes were still closed and she could see Robin, feel his breath in her ear, smell pine needles and wood. It was so real she could have sworn he was beside her, spurring her on.

Her hand crossed to her right breast and she briefly continued to massage it in similar manner to the first. "open your shirt Milady, allow your alluring figure to feel the cool pinch of the night air" he whispered. She obeyed, her hand leaving her breast and gently popping open the top button of her shirt. Then another. And another. And another, until the fabric parted and her chest was completely bare. It hung loosely at her sides now, still covering her arms as her hands returned once again to her breasts.

Robin was staring intently at the heart. He wasn't sure if his words were having any effect but by the way her heart began to beat erratically he had a good idea. He tried to focus on her, imagine her figure, the soft mews she allowed to tumble from her mouth as she followed his words. He felt his member hardening in his pants as he imagined her laying there with her shirt undone. Her breasts glistening as the moonlight filtered in through the window. Her could see the rise and fall of her chest. Her full, crimson lips parted only slightly. Her long lashes fluttering at her every touch. Her soft, ebony hair spread out over the pillow as she moved. His pants felt extremely tight now, he wanted to keep going but wasn't sure if he could stop himself from following suit. For now he restrained himself and continued to focus on her.

Her left hand slowly ran across her collar bone, every inch of her skin was tingling and crying out for attention. Her right hand continued to massage her breasts, occasionally teasing each nipple until they were both blushed and erect. "Lower... Lower now my queen... I want to see how wet you are" she swallowed hard as her left hand ran along her torso and made contact with the waistband of her pajamas. She dipped one finger under and ran it along the band teasing herself. "more" she allowed her hand to sink beneath the fabric and she shivered as her fingers made contact with her black lace panties beneath. She lowered her fingers between her legs and felt the damp warmth coating her panties. A moan escaped from her lips as she pulled her panties aside and ran one skilled finger along her slick folds.

Robin struggled to free himself from his pants with one hand as his other held Regina's heart. He let out a deep sigh of relief as his zipper lowered allowing his thick, hard member to be freed. He couldn't resist touching himself as he imagined what Regina must be doing at this moment. His fingers wrapped around his erection and he continued to guide her as he began pumping his hand. His breathing became laboured, "oh Regina" he cried as he imagined her in the throws of passion. He wanted more, needed more, he slowed his ministrations just enough to focus on the task at hand.

Regina slid her pajamas slowly down her thighs, her fingers delicately caressing her skin. She then proceeded to remove her panties tossing them aside. "that's right Milady... You know what I want you to do... Touch yourself, I want to see your fingers covered in the sheen of your arousal" Regina's eyes fluttered open as she felt her index finger glide between her folds. She moaned as another finger was inserted. She used her fingers to stretch herself wider and insert her fingers deeper. Arching her back she hit her target and threw her head back with pleasure. She pumped her fingers again and again nearing closer and closer to her climax... Regina imagined her fingers were Robins. She wanted them to be his. Despite her best efforts to deny it, he had a hold on her and she wanted him.

Robin ran his thumb over his tip feeling the pre-cum that signaled his eminent release. He was trying his best to guide Regina but his own pleasure was making it hard to form sentences. At this point his directions were simple "harder, faster, more, more, Regina... Oh yes... Regina! Come for me, I want you to come for me!"

As the final words tumbled from his lips he allowed himself to come. He never let go of the heart, he stared at it intensely as he rode his orgasm to completion. Her heart was now glowing so bright now that he feared it may explode. After a few moments the beating slowed and the glowing dimmed. He knew his job was compete.

Regina's breathing was erratic, she could feel her walls clenching around her slick fingers, she thought of Robin, his handsome face, his chiseled torso, those strong masculine hands... Those hands which she desperately wanted inside her... Her body became rigid as her orgasm tore through her body. "Robin" she cried as she lost control, her body then spasming as she succumbed to the pleasure, "Yes, oh Robin!". She slowly removed her fingers and sat up, using her left hand to steady herself. She placed her right hand instinctively over her chest where her heart should be and tried to resume steady breathing. It had been a long time since she had pleasured herself and it was the first time she had ever woken up in the middle of it. A suspicious grin crossed her face, could it be possible that _he_ was responsible? He who protested relentlessly about the use of magic? "Well I shall get to the bottom of this, tomorrow" she breathed. Secretly Regina hoped her instincts were right as she allowed herself to once more drift off to sleep.

**Should I continue? Should Regina confront Robin? Should she play it cool as though it never happened? OR should she pay him back? Would love to know your thoughts. QueenMay**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hi all! I am blown away by your positive feedback regarding this story. I had to set the scene for chapter 3 and this chapter proved really dofficult for me as I find it hard to write "subtle" and "teasing" without it being too hard or too soft. I do hope you enjoy and trust me I've half written chapter 3 already and if you like smut you won't be disappointed! Regina will get her revenge! -QueenMay**

Regina awoke with a smile on her face. She stretched her arms above her head and her mind wandered to the night before. A peaceful sigh escaped her lips as she turned to her side she catching a glimpse of the alarm clock beside the bed- 9:25am "SHIT!" she shouted as she threw the covers off and ran across the room to her closet.

The black Mercedes screeched to a halt out the front of Granny's Diner. Regina burst through the door as she ran her hands down the front of her black leather pencil skirt in an attempt to compose her appearance. She was immaculately dressed as always with her knee high black leather boots, skirt and red silk blouse done up just enough to cover her cleavage but undone enough to draw attention. Her makeup was flawlessly finished off with a lush sheen of red lipstick. But her expression let on that she was anything but composed on this particular morning. "Had a big night last night did we?" Hook smirked. He was huddled in a booth beside Emma, Charming and a heavily pregnant Snow. Granny chuckled behind the counter. Regina threw her gaze at the old woman and with raised brows snapped "don't you have coffee to make?" before pulling a chair over from the adjoining table to join the group. "My apologies for being late... Car trouble." Regina said, flippantly ignoring the Captain's remarks.

They had a pile of books which Belle had supplied from the library and numerous cups of empty coffee strewn across the table. The group were going over spell ingredients trying to work out why Zelena needed her heart. Regina had insisted they all be there at 9am if they were serious about wanting to vanquish the Wicked Witch. The irony of course being that she was the one who strolled in more than 45 minutes late.

The bell chimed as the door opened. Regina felt a lump rise in her throat as Robin entered. As soon as his eyes locked on hers she felt a heat rise in her loins and her mind wandered to the wonderful orgasm he had bought her. From the sheepish grin he gave her she had little doubt in her mind that he was responsible. Her lip curled slightly as she grinned devilishly... If he wanted to play games she was certainly not one to back down.

"Goodmorning all" Robin sang as he sauntered over to the table. Granny appeared beside him with Regina's usual order of black coffee, placing it infront of her in silence before returning to her place behind the counter. Regina placed both hands delicately on either side of the cup before bringing it slowly to her lips. She took a long slow sip "mmm" she sighed as the warm liquid slid down her throat, "just what I needed" she breathed as she placed the cup down and ran her finger along the rim of the cup. Robin swallowed hard and shook his head to suppress the dirty thoughts her sultry tone created. He cleared his throat before turning to speak with Charming "s-so mate, found any leads yet?" His voice was shaky and Regina smirked knowing she had got to him. "Unfortunately no" Charming replied. "We know what ingredients she's after but cannot find any spells that involve courage, a heart,the dark one and our baby" Charming protectively placed his hand on his wife's stomach and giving her an apologetic smile. "Have faith, we WILL find out her plan and destroy her" Snow proclaimed, doing her best to remain the forever optimist.

"Look, I think we've spent enough time mulling over these books for now" Emma announced as she got up from the table, "we all know what we need to do so let's get on with it." Emma had asked Hook to spend some time with Henry while she and Charming went to discuss battle plans with the dwarves. Snow was to continue looking through spell books with Belle abd Regina was adamant that she inspect Zelena's farmhouse again in the hopes of uncovering a new lead.

Snow didn't like the idea of Regina going there alone and offered to help. She had also hoped that it would allow her to leave the diner and actually do something instead of being stuck on desk duty for fear that she or the baby may get hurt. "It will be safer if Regina doesn't go alone" she begged Charming, "and if something happens she has magic to protect us." She gave him her best smile but he simply shook his head and folded his arms. "Not a chance Snow!" Before he could begin lecturing Snow on the many reasons he wanted her to stay put, Robin interjected, "I will accompany Regina and make sure she doesn't get into any trouble." Regina raised her brows and pursed her lips, "excuse me but I didn't ask for your help. Besides, how would having a common thief by my side provide me with any comfort?". "He's right, Robin's going with you" Emma snapped as she headed for the door. Rolling her eyes, Regina picked up her things to leave. As she neared the door she looked over her shoulder to Robin "you coming? I've not got all day." To which he happily followed.

The drive to the farmhouse was silent aside from a few pleasantries and Robin's fascination at her car. "Much faster than my horse that's for sure". They entered the farmhouse and spent some time looking around. Regina made sure Robin was watching as she made numerous gestures toward her lips and brushed against him whenever possible. She continued to shoot him snide remarks here and there to keep the facade up but she knew he was getting hot and bothered by the mere presence of her.

"So what did you do last night?" She asked with a grin. Robin wasn't expecting it and wasn't sure how to reply. "I-I umm nothing... Nothing interesting" he stumbled "Why?". Regina raised her eyebrows and smirked, "just making conversation" she said as she turned and bent down to check the cabinet behind her for clues. She felt his eyes staring at her, his breathing was slow and laboured, suddenly he stepped forward and closed the space between them. Regina froze, she had not expected him to fall completely under her spell so quickly... But Robin simply brushed past her and took a small wooden box from the shelf beside Regina. Her heart lept into her throat as she realized he was infact not under her spell at all. He held the box out to Regina and pointed to the engraved image on the latch. "Is that?" He began, "yes Robin its a heart, this box is very similar to ones I had in the enchanted forest. The box is enchanted and can preserve a heart." Regina opened the box slowly, half expecting it to have some sinister trap waiting for them to find. But the box was empty. She knew that it was only a matter of time before that box held her heart.

Robin placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Milady, I have all my merry men standing guard of your heart. I won't let anything happen to you" he was so sincere and she couldn't stop the tears from welling in her eyes. Robin heard a gentle sob and immediately curled Regina into his arms. "Hey... Hey, don't cry, I didn't mean to upset you." For a moment Regina almost allowed herself to forget where she was. She leant into his chest and took a deep breath. The scent of the forest was almost enough to make her buckle at the knees. She choked back the tears she allowed to fall and pushed away. Her face was cold and serious as she pulled back from Robin's embrace. "Look, I'm fine..." She tried, "I've got Mayor's business to attend to so I trust you can find your own way back to town?" She quickly turned and rushed toward the door. This wasn't her plan. She wanted to seduce him. She wanted him to be punished for his abuse of her heart. She wanted to play with him. But falling into his arms and sobbing was hardly going to do! As Regina reached the door she shouted "be at my house at 9pm... I don't like to be kept waiting!" She did not allow herself to look back at Robin for fear that her tone wouldn't match her devilish expression. Tonight it would be she who would be having all the fun!


	3. Chapter 3

Robin stood on Regina's porch and knocked on her front door. He had spent enough time with her majesty over the past weeks that he was over being bossed about by her. Sure, he appreciated her strong will and her attitude was certainly sexy but a simple "please" or "thankyou" would be nice from time to time. Having said that, when she told him to be at her home at 9:00 he didn't consider refusing.

Regina's door suddenly opened with a loud creek. The mansion was dark and silent. The hairs on the back of Robin's neck stood up as he squinted to adjust his sight enough to find a light switch. It didn't work. Power was completely out. "Regina?" He called, his words echoing off the walls in her grand foyer. A breeze blew through the room causing the door to slam behind him. After a few moments of silence he tried again, "Regina, its Robin, are you home?". It was then that Robin saw a flicker of light coming from an upstairs room. He slowly and quietly climbed the stairs and headed toward the doorway. The closer he got he could hear faint groaning. He peered inside and felt his jaw drop and his heart pound in his chest as he locked his eyes on her.

Regina was laid out on her back wearing a laced black corset, knee high stockings held up with garters, black heels and the skimpiest black laced panties Robin had ever seen. Her knees were bent and parted and she had one hand between them. Her eyes were closed and a blissful smile on her face. Robin felt himself drawn into the room until he stood directly beside the bed speechless. He watched as she delicately slipped one finger into her panties and dipped them between her folds. A soft moan fell from her lips. Robin shuffled uneasily as he felt his arousal spring to life. The floor creaked and Regina opened her eyes and stared at Robin. She removed her finger as she sat up to face him. He stood completely still, unsure if he was dreaming or if this was infact real. Regina licked her top lip seductively and rose to her feet beside Robin.

"Your late." She grinned and pursed her lips, her deep chocolate eyes had a glint of mischief which made Robin nervous. "All magic comes with a price my dear... And this evening you will pay it." He shuddered as her delicate fingers danced across his shoulders and down his left arm. She took hold of his wrist and led him to the armchair on the other side of the room. Pushing him into the chair Robin finally mustered the will to speak "you knew? I'm sorry Milady for taking liberties with your heart. You trusted me wi-i-ith... ohhh" his words were replaced with incoherent noises as Regina lowered herself to her knees between his legs and began to tug at his shirt, freeing it from his jeans. He couldn't tear his eyes off her as she moved. She was overflowing with sex appeal and her movements so calculated. He knew he was in trouble, the best kind.

Robin gripped the arms of the chair while his eyes remained locked on the goddess infront of him. Regina continued to stare at him as she ran her hands under his shirt and across his toned chest. Finally making skin to skin contact made her press her thighs together in an attempt to subdue her growing desire. She had him right where she wanted him and Regina was determined to leave Robin begging for release. She undid the buttons on his shirt and slid her hands up his chest and over his shoulders allowing the shirt to pool behind him on the chair. Robin couldn't stand to be still any longer. He leant in and suddenly pulled Regina's face to his. He gripped her chin with one hand while the other snaked through her hair. He moaned into her mouth and she opened her lips allowing his tongue to massage hers. Regina leant into his kiss and only pulled back as she felt his arousal buck against her hip. She licked her lips and grinned cheekily, "Looks like someone's happy to see me" she said in a low growl as her hands dropped to his waist and began unbuttoning his jeans. As she lowered the zipper and slipped her hand inside Robin tossed his head back and groaned "mmmm yes" he sighed as she began to massage his hard member through the fabric of his underwear. Removing her hand Regina rose to her feet and turned her back to Robin. Robin swallowed hard and bit his lip as his eyes moved to Regina's tight curvaceous ass. Her skimpy black panties left little to the imagination and robin's mouth gaped as she leant back onto his lap and began grinding her ass against his crotch. His arms moved around her waist and ran his fingers along the lace of her corset and over the swell of her breasts which were pushed up and practically spilling out from the soft fabric. "Mmmm" she sighed as her motions increased against his hard member. Robin unhooked Regina's corset and allowed it to fall to the floor exposing her lush olive skin.

She ceased her movements and rose from the chair turning to face Robin. Her perfect breasts, flat stomach and curvaceous hips made Robin's heart race, she was a vision. Regina raised her hand and motioned Robin to follow her as she walked toward the bed. Robin admired her from behind as she moved. As she reached the bed she motioned for Robin to remove his pants and shoes as she scooted up against the bedhead and bent her knees up. Taking her instructions a step further Robin removed the remainder of his clothes allowing his erection to spring forth. Regina licked her lips as her eyes locked onto his impressive length. He crawled over to Regina and ran his hands down her legs to her feet and gently removed her heels. He then ran his hands back up her calves until they reached the buckles on her garter. Popping them loose in one clean snap, Robin continued to slowly remove her stockings. He began to reach for her panties when Regina raised her foot and pressed it against his chest "uh-uh... Not yet" she warned before allowing Robin to position himself over her. She held her breath in anticipation as Robin leaned in slowly towards her lips. He pounced... Pressing his body against hers as he devoured her lips. He trailed his lips along her neck to her collarbone nipping her skin and soothing it with his tongue. His lips encircled her breast and he sucked on her nipple causing it to harden as she moaned and arched her back encouraging him to continue. His hand massaged her free breast before moving his lips to her other nipple. Regina dug her nails into his shoulders with each wave of pleasure before allowing one hand to travel downward. Gripping his hard length she slowly began to stroke him up and down. Robin groaned into her breasts as she ran her thumb across his tip.

Suddenly Regina flipped him over and held him down against the bed. He loved seeing her take charge. She lowered herself down between his legs and licked her lips before taking him in her mouth. Robin threw his head back and closed his eyes as her tongue circled his member and she sucked him gently. "Regina... Oh yes... Ohhhhh". She knew Robin was getting close so she slowed her movements and leant back on her knees. Robin opened his eyes and watched as Regina slowly licked her lips "mmmm" she sighed as she tasted him. Robin couldn't wait any longer and took her by the hips and threw her back on the bed. He discarded her panties and ran two fingers across her wet folds allowing her juices to coat them before bringing them to his mouth and sucking them clean. "Delicious" he panted before inserting the two fingers inside her. Regina moaned loudly as Robin began to pump his fingers in and out. Regina's hips bucked up allowing Robin to insert his fingers deeper. Massaging her clit with his tongue Robin heard Regina's moans grow louder and felt her movements become more erratic. He knew she was close. "Robin" she cried, she didn't want to plead, that was meant to be his role in tonight's game. But it was too late, she was too close. "Robin please" she pleaded, she begged for her release and cried at the sudden loss of contact as Robin removed his fingers to position himself over her.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked, ever the gentleman. "Yes" she breathed, her lips swollen and her cheeks flushed. "You are truly breathtaking your majesty" Robin whispered as he kissed her again. He entered her slowly allowing her to adjust to his size. He held her tight and looked deep into her eyes before beginning to thrust his hips. Regina pulled him in and kissed him passionately, moaning into his mouth and raking her nails down his back. He cried out her name, enjoying the mixture of both pleasure and pain. She wrapped her legs around his waist and thrust her hips up to meet his. The room filled with the sounds of their building pleasure as they both raced towards their release. Robin pressed his fingers against her clit and massaged it as he continued to thrust. It was all she needed and her walls tightened around him as she began her orgasm. "Yes, yes... Robin yes" she cried as she came hard. Robin thrust again and again as she rode out her orgasm before he came inside her. His body trembled and he collapsed ontop of her both panting hard.

Robin kissed Regina's flushed cheeks and removed himself before curling her body against his and nuzzling into her neck. Robin wanted to speak, he wanted to tell Regina just how fond he had grown of her over the past months. But he remained quiet and just held her. He knew telling her now could potentially cause her to put her walls up and push him away. Time passed and he heard Regina's breath slow and quiet murmurs escape her lips as she slept. Robin reached for the blanket at the end of the bed and covered them both before settling down beside her and closing his eyes.

**Authors note: I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have edited the ending and the dialogue numerous times as it really was too lovey dovey for my liking. Would love suggestions for future chapters. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**authors note: I am so sorry for taking forever to add to this fic. I have had a few dramas in my personal life and have struggled to find the enthusiasm to keep up with my writing. As always I would love your feedback. Any scenes you wish to see or your general thoughts would be greatly appreciated. **

Regina covered her eyes to shield them from the bright beam of sunlight bursting in from the window. It took her a moment to realise that she wasn't alone in her bed. It had been so long since she woke up with another body beside her that wasn't Henry that she wasn't sure how to react. Henry would sneak into her bed in the night after having bad dreams when he was little and those mornings when she awoke with him snuggled into her were some of her fondest memories. But this feeling was different. She felt Robin pressed against her back and he had his arm draped possessively across her hip. By his slow and steady breathing she knew he was still fast asleep and in a moment of panic that could almost be described as, typical Regina, she slipped from his grasp and out of the bed. She shook her head in embarrassment as she realised she was still completely naked. Moving to her wardrobe she pulled out a royal blue dress and her warm black coat, collecting underwear from her drawer beside the bed and she quietly snuck out of the room. As the door closed behind her she finally allowed herself to breathe a sigh of relief. She was about to make a break for it when she heard Tinkerbell's pleading voice in her head "Why couldn't you just go through that door and meet your soul mate? Was being happy such a terrible thing?" she knew she was making the same mistake again. He was her soul mate. She managed to avoid him for 30 years, to hold on to her anger and try to enact her silly revenge on Snow White but it all failed and she was once again at the doorway to that tavern with a choice.

Deciding it was best not to make any quick decision this time, Regina went into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She turned on the shower and watched as the steam quickly filled the room. She then stepped in and allowed the water to flow over her. Closing her eyes she stood there, all the mistakes of her life flooding her memory and making her knees weak. Once again it was Tinkerbell's words that rang in her ears "You didn't just ruin your life, you ruined his". Surely that couldn't be true. He had Roland and found his true love with Marian, it seemed that he got on just fine without her stepping into that tavern. From the stories Henry read as a child Regina had heard much about Sherwood Forest and the legendary Robin of Locksley. She knew of his epic adventures and his happy life with Maid Marian. Of course they all ended with the cliché "And they lived happily ever after". But here they were, back to where they both started and she couldn't stop them from finding each other. Regina felt the bile rise in her throat as she thought of those words which the Charmings had so often used, their love had always made her ill and she knew deep down it was jealousy because Snow was able to find such love despite taking Regina's away all those years ago.

Regina remained wrapped up in her own thoughts so much so that she didn't hear the click of the lock opening along with the door to the bathroom. It was only when his hands brushed against her shoulders that she opened her eyes and jumped. "Hey... it's only me" he said quietly, trying to calm her down. "I thought you may need some company" he grinned cheekily as his hands ran down her arms. As Regina caught her breath she responded "I could have swore that I locked that door" her brows raised and a slight grin crossing her lips. "Well Milady", Robin breathed between kisses he began to plant along Regina's collarbone, "I am yet to come across a lock I couldn't pick". His kisses trailed from her collarbone and up along her neck. A moan escaped her lips and she once again allowed herself to be overwhelmed with him. All conscious thought fled her mind and were replaced with her growing hunger for him. Her hands ran along his sides before she gripped his hips, pulling him towards her as she captured his mouth against hers. Robin allowed his hands to massage her breasts as he kissed her mouth fully, their tongues danced and dipped together as he felt his arousal building.

Pinning Regina against the cool tiled wall Robin parted her thighs and ran his skilled hands between them. Quiet moans escaped her lips as he began to gently run two fingers along her folds. "Ohhh Robin" she whispered into his ear as she gently nipped at his earlobe causing his hips to involuntarily buck against hers. She could feel his erection pressed against her thigh as she ground into his fingers. It wasn't long before they were both panting and overwhelmed with their need for release. Robin removed his fingers and turned Regina so she was facing the wall. He bent her forward so her perfectly formed ass was facing him. He trailed kisses down her spine and squeezed her hips before lining himself up and entering her from behind. Regina stilled just long enough for her to adjust to his length before she began to press herself against him. From this angle Robin felt gloriously deep and it wasn't long before Regina called out his name and clenched her walls around Robin's throbbing member. Robin felt her come and continued to thrust while gripping her hips tightly. As he came he sighed her name and collapsed his chest against her. Regina turned to face him and looking deep into his eyes she knew that there was no more running. Her fate had caught up with her. He was right there. And he was everything she never thought she would have. They allowed the warm water to wash over them as they held eachother.

Back in Regina's bedroom her cell phone was ringing off the hook. David had called her 5 times in succession. Something was happening in Storybrook that the two lovers were completely unaware of...

**Note: what's happening in Storybrook? Any ideas? Hope you enjoyed my latest instalment**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author note: Hi guys, no smut in this one as the story had to progress at some point. Don't worry though I will make it happen as soon as possible. This one has some actual quotes but due to my crucial story change regarding her unprotected heart I had to change the storyline. Forgive me. Would appreciate your feedback. QueenMay**

By the time Regina and Robin finished in the bathroom they heard a loud banging at Regina's front door. When the banging persisted Regina quickly used magic to dress herself and rushed for the door. Just as she reached the door she heard the bellowing voice of Little John "Your majesty! Your..." she opened the door and her eyes met his look of concern. "Your majesty, they have been trying to contact you, the camp was attacked!" Her heart skipped a beat waiting for the next words to fall from his mouth, "your heart... I am so sorry your majesty!" Robin reached the bottom of the stairs just in time to catch sight of Regina as she vanished in a swirl of purple smoke. Robin ran to Little John with panic stricken eyes, "Roland?... What of my boy?", "He is safe. A little shaken up but he is physically unharmed." John replied, patting Robin on the back as they headed down Mifflin Street towards the camp.

As soon as Robin stepped foot into the camp he was barrelled over by the smallest of his Merry Men. "Papa!" Roland cried as he wrapped his arms around Robin's waist and nuzzled into his hip affectionately. Robin bent to his knees and gave Roland two quick kisses on the forehead before taking his chubby cheeks in his hands "are you alright my boy?" Roland smiled and pulled back from Robin's grip. "Yep!" He said before telling Robin the whole story of the evil man who hurt some of Robin's men with great detail and animation. "What a brave knight you were!" Robin exclaimed when Roland finished his story. It wasn't long before Regina came running through the trees into the camp. Her eyes searched until she found the young boy who was playing by the fire with Little John. As soon as she saw he was unharmed her shoulders dropped and a sigh of relief escaped her lips. Robin ran to her side, his heart was filled with sadness for her and his words of apology ran thick and fast "I'm sorry, I must apologise, you trusted me and I let you down. I should never have left the camp and risked both your heart and the lives of my men… You entrusted the task to me and I should have been the one to carry it out. I let you down." Regina shook her head "No you didn't. Nothing is worth the loss of a child. But now we have a problem… I'm alive" Regina's eyes were wide with panic and she held a hand over her chest as she spoke. She wanted to offer Robin words of comfort but the fact was that she was terrified. "She has my heart, Gold's taken it for her. And since she hasn't crushed it and killed me that means she needs it for something far worse." Robin interjected "Worse than murder? What is she planning?" Robin took a protective look at Roland. Until yesterday his whole life was spent providing and caring for Roland. He had never imagined a future where he would find love again after Marian passed. And now here he stood in front of the woman who he was quickly falling for and without her heart she could be the very thing putting Roland in danger. He knew without her heart Zelena could control her and watch her every move if she felt it necessary. Looking back at Regina she saw the fear in her eyes. "I don't know what she's planning but it doesn't matter because I will find her and I will kill her" Regina's words were strong and powerful but the way her lip shook as she spoke let Robin know that she was petrified. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight as she struggled to pull away. He was not about to let her face this alone. She struggled against the weight of his arms. She felt the sting of tears welling up in her eyes as the scent of his clothes bought back visions of how happy she was a mere 3 hours ago. Without her heart she felt the loss of control that she fought her whole life to protect. As she stopped struggling and allowed Robin to comfort her, the tears began to fall. They fell hard and fast, her knees felt weak and she couldn't stop the sobs from escaping her lips. With her heart in Zelena's hands she would become the monster than everyone believed her to be. All her hard work would be undone and the people of Storybrook would once again fear her when all she wanted was to be accepted.

Robin raised Regina's chin and looked deep into her eyes. The sadness he saw pulled at his heartstrings and he wanted nothing more than to take her pain away. He brushed his fingers over her cheeks wiping away her tears before gently kissing her lips. Her body trembled as their lips connected and she wanted more than anything for this moment to linger. But she couldn't trust herself around him and knew there was no way to keep Robin or his son safe now that she had lost her heart. Giving Robin one last kiss she pushed against his chest freeing her from his grip. A final tear streaked down her face, "I'm sorry" she whispered as she vanished in front of his eyes leaving a puff of purple smoke in her wake.

Robin looked down to see Roland gripping his legs tight, he crouched down and wrapped the boy in his arms. Running his hand through Roland's curls he placed a kiss on his forehead and let out a deep sigh. "Papa, why was the lady sad?" Robin was always amazed at how a child's words could cut through to the point so effortlessly. "Someone took something very precious from her" Robin replied kissing Roland once more. "Well then we shall get it back for her!" Roland exclaimed standing up and putting his hands on his hips. "We are the Merry Men and that is what we do!" he shouted once more nodding his head and smiling sweetly. "I suppose your right my brave knight. We must help her. How could we not?" Robin replied playfully. He followed Roland back towards the fire with the rest of the group. He wanted to go look for her but he knew in his heart that she was somewhere he could not follow. He would bide his time and come up with his own plan to defeat the Wicked Witch of the West.


End file.
